


Going Under.

by ZaynsEyelash



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynsEyelash/pseuds/ZaynsEyelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just Merlins luck that he couldn't swim and had an idiot for a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Under.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the kink me Merlin prompt : That Arthur pushed him into the pool was an angry moment mistake. That Merlin never learned how to swim...well, that was just the story of his sorry life.
> 
> Comments would be very nice (:

 

Merlin couldn't even remember what they were arguing about before.  The only thing his brain was focusing on was how cold he was. The stupid Christmas jumper Will had gotten him was dragging him down. He tried wriggling out of it. Tried to somehow get the surface and try and float like Freya had taught him to.  Cold. It was so cold. His skin had gone numb from the water, his eyes stung from the chlorine.  How deep was this fucking pool?!

Arthur had been yelling at Merlin before, something about how he was supposed to cover the pool because it would freeze over. Obviously, Merlin had forgotten. Arthur being the control freak that he was followed him out to make sure he did it right. Merlin wasn't sure what he said to make Arthur grab his shoulders and shake him like a child, yelling at him  to stop being so intolerable.

 He had let Merlin go  with a shove, causing him to slip on the snow and falling straight into the deep end of their ridiculously large pool. He was pretty sure he let out a girlish squeal and grabbed at Arthur. But honestly, he was drowning so he didn't really care. Merlin had half a mind to wish Arthur would just let him drown. That'd teach him not to be such an prick, and for extra measure Merlin could come back and haunt him,  just in case he got over the guilt of killing his _best fucking friend_ too quickly.

Arthur didn't actually mean to shove Merlin after he let him go. Maybe it was anger. It wasn't the first time he had underestimated how much stronger he was then Merlin.  That’s what hurt the most, this had happened before.  Merlin had almost grabbed his shirt before he fell. Almost. His long limbs were going everywhere desperately trying to find something to grab onto to save himself.  Arthur wasn't sure if it was him or Merlin that had let out a squeal. Maybe it was both of them.

Regardless, Arthur stood there dumb founded for a moment, watching the younger man struggle to stay afloat. He had pushed Merlin. The skinny boy  with long limbs and big ears he had found in the park, being pulled along by a beast of a dog. Merlin. He'd pushed Merlin. Merlin couldn't swim.  Arthur mentally cursed himself for his dumb blonde moment. He pulled off his jumper and shirt.

Of course, Arthur was a good swimmer. But the water was almost freezing, he wasn't going to take the risk of Merlin panicking and having them both drown.  He sucked in a breath and dove after Merlin, swimming down and trying to find him.

Merlin could feel his head getting light. He'd have to let go of the breath he had been holding for god knows how long. His head was going  to explode and Arthur would have to clean up the remnants of Merlins brain from the pool. Merlin felt himself being jerked to the side, something or rather someone was putting pressure on his arm. He couldn't really tell where exactly Arthurs arm was. His skin was too numb.

Finally. Merlin thought. He'd actually begin to think that Arthur would let him die. The first thing he felt when they broke the surface was even more fucking cold. He gasped for air, coughing and sputtering the water. Arthur held him close to his chest and he pulled them to the shallow end and then hauling him up the stairs. Merlin didn't really care that he was being held like a baby against Arthur's chest. He didn't care that he was shivering either. All he cared about was he could breathe. He can fucking breathe. The air hurt his lungs, but it was Oxygen. He couldn't really complain. He'd yell at Arthur later, once he black mailed him with this little incident for the next five months - maybe longer if he could.

Because who could argue with "You almost made me _drown_ Arthur. I could've _DIED_ ".


End file.
